Dramatic
Dramatic (ドラマチック Doramachikku) is opening theme of the Big Windup! anime. The song is performed by a Japanese band Base Ball Bear. Lyrics TV size Romaji = Ah, BOY MEETS GIRL OR BOY MEETS YUME Tozasareta doa ga aite iku Hora ima, natsu ga sutaato Doramachikku chikku tomeraresou ni nai tometai to omowanai Mekurumeku, egao dake no furasshubakku sagashiteiru natsutteru Towa ni tsuzukisou de isshun no wansamaa Aa, atsuku nareru Toki ga chikutaku tomeraresou ni nai namida ga tomaranai Ima, kimi ga ite ore ga iru fuuei omoide ni kawatteku Mata deaesou de ichido kiri no dorama Saa, atsuku nareru dake atsuku nareba ii |-|Kanji= Ah, BOY MEETS GIRL OR BOY MEETS YUME 閉ざされた ドアが開いていく ほら、今 夏がスタート ドラマチックチック 止められそうにない 止めたいと思わない めくるめく、笑顔だけのフラッシュバック 探している 夏ってる 永遠(とわ)に続きそうで 一瞬のワンサマー あぁ、熱くなれるだけ 時がチクタク止められそうにない 涙が止まらない いま、君がいて俺がいる風景 思い出に変わってく また出会えそうで 一度きりのドラマ さぁ、熱くなれるだけ 熱くなればいい |-|English Translation= Ah, boy meets girl or boy meets dream The door that was closed is opening See, now. Summer is starting. Dramatic-tic. It doesn't seem like it can be stopped. I don't think I want to stop it. Dazzling, a flashback with just a smile. I'm looking for it. There is summer. It seems like it will continue for eternity, in that moment one summer Aah, you can only become hot. Time goes tick tock, doesn't seem like it can be stopped. The tears won't stop. Now, the scenery where you and I are. It's changing into a memory. It seems like we can still meet. Just a one-time drama. Now then, you can only become hot. It's fine if you become hot.http://oofuri.livejournal.com/5734.html Full version Romaji= yuzurenai mono mitsuketemo kizuitara me wo sorashiteta Ah, BOY MEETS GIRL OR BOY MEETS YUME tozasareta doa ga aiteiku hora, ima natsu ga sutaato doramachikku chikku tomeraresouninai tometai to omowanai mekurumeku, egao dake no furasshu bakku sagashiteiru natsutteru towa ni tsuzukisoude isshun no wan samaa aa, atsukunareru dake atsukunaritai Ah, BOY MEETS GIRL OR BOY MEETS YUME itsunohika omoidasu no darou kotoshi no natsu no koto wo doramachikku-chikku tomeraresou ni nai tometai to omowanai ima, kimi ga ite ore ga iru　fuukei sore dake de natsutteru towa ni tsuzukisou de isshun no wan samaa aa, atsukunareru dake atsukunaritai totsuzen no tsuyoi ame me ga samasareteiku you de kuzureru kamigata butsukaru, hito mo sakezu hashiri nuketeiku yuzurenai mono ga aru doramachikku-chikku tomeraresou ni nai tometai to omowanai arigatou, shika ukabanai furasshu bakku waratteiru natsutteru toki ga chikutaku tomeraresou ni nai namida ga tomaranai ima, kimiga ite ore ga iru fuukei omoide ni kawatteku mata deaesou de ichido kiri no dorama saa, atsuku nareru dake atsuku nareba iihttp://oofuri.livejournal.com/5734.html |-|Kanji= ゆずれないもの見つけても 気付いたら目を逸らしてた Ah, BOY MEETS GIRL OR BOY MEETS YUME 閉ざされた ドアが開いていく ほら、今 夏がスタート ドラマチックチック 止められそうにない 止めたいと思わない めくるめく、笑顔だけのフラッシュバック 探している 夏ってる 永遠(とわ)に続きそうで 一瞬のワンサマー あぁ、熱くなれるだけ 熱くなりたい Ah, BOY MEETS GIRL OR BOY MEETS YUME いつの日か 思い出すのだろう 今年の夏のことを ドラマチックチック 止められそうにない 止めたいと思わない いま、君がいて俺がいる風景 それだけで夏いね 永遠(とわ)に続きそうで 一瞬のワンサマー あぁ、熱くなれるだけ 熱くなりたい 突然の強い雨 目が醒まされていくようで くずれる髪形 ぶつかる、人も避けず 走り抜けていく ゆずれないものがある ドラマチックチック 止められそうにない 止めたいと思わない ありがとう、しか浮かばないフラッシュバック 笑っている 夏ってる 時がチクタク止められそうにない 涙が止まらない いま、君がいて俺がいる風景 思い出に変わってく また出会えそうで 一度きりのドラマ さぁ、熱くなれるだけ 熱くなればいいhttp://uhsieh.wordpress.com/2007/06/25/base-ball-bear-dramatic/ |-|English Translation= Even if you find something you can't surrender When you realize it, you've averted your eyes Ah, boy meets girl or boy meets dream The door that was closed is opening See, now. Summer is starting. Dramatic-tic. It doesn't seem like it can be stopped. I don't think I want to stop it. Dazzling, a flashback with just a smile. I'm looking for it. There is summer. It seems like it will continue for eternity, in that moment one summer Aah, you can only become hot. I want to become hot. Ah, boy meets girl or boy meets dream Someday, you'll remember About this summer Dramatic-tic. It doesn't seem like it can be stopped. I don't think I want to stop it. Now, the scenery where you and I are. With just that it's summery. It seems like it will continue for eternity, in that moment one summer Aah, you can only become hot. I want to become hot. A sudden heavy rain. As if your eyes are being opened {As if you are being awakened} A collapsing hairstyle. Colliding, without avoiding it people are also able to run past. There are things you can't surrender. Dramatic-tic. It doesn't seem like it can be stopped. I don't think I want to stop it. Thank you. A flashback where that's all that comes to mind. Laughing. It's summer. Time goes tick tock, doesn't seem like it can be stopped. The tears won't stop. Now, the scenery where you and I are. It's changing into a memory. It seems like we can still meet. Just a one-time drama. Now then, you can only become hot. It's fine if you become hot.http://oofuri.livejournal.com/5734.html Media Links Opening Theme * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krw9yKvHE2A Full * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUHbiLsXXfo&feature=related References Category:Music Category:Media Category:Openings